Alies plus school equals BOOM
by Ringo-Crimson-Apple
Summary: Kisshu hides Taruto's candy in Diipu Buru's dimension in an attempt to make him less fat and as a result Diipu Buru flips out and decides to send the aliens to school. ICHIGO'S school. Wherein Kisshu is sentenced to the worst lab partner EVER.
1. Prolog

I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! BUH HA HA! (sweatdrops) uh yeah. i have been TOTALLY meaning to update my other stories...but then... ninjas stole my computor! yep.so anyway i got bored and started writing this one. And yes i know how seemingly unoriginal this plot is. Don't rub it in. By the was i can't really think of at title as of 2.4 seconds ago so suggestions are loved and given cookies. (with SPRINKLES)!

Disclaimer: If i havn't said it enuff, I DON"t OWN TOKYO MYUU MYUU. But (in case anyone hasn't read any of myother stories)I DO approve of Masaya getting hit by Mr.salttruck.

-PROLOG- (And yes, i know i spelt it wrong.)

It was a rainy day and Kisshu had a massive headache. Of course, this was probably his fault in the first place. After all, it WAS his bright idea to hide all Taruto's sugary substances. His justification of this was that it wasn't fair that Taruto could eat all that sweetness and not get fat. So, at 4 in the morning Taruto was running around screaming that he was going to have a sugar crash and that Barbie was actually a man. Not that Kisshu minded this; in fact he found it hilarious. Then Pai woke up. He, on the other hand, did NOT think this was funny at all. But instead of yelling, Pai decided to logically explain that Taruto couldn't have a sugar crash because he hadn't eaten any sugar yet. Then while Taruto was having a mental breakdown from lack of sugar (Which only caused more laughing on Kisshu's part) Pai found a Barbie doll to PROVE that she was in fact a girl. Unfortunately for him, while Kisshu was arguing with Pai that Barbie could have had a sex change (but more likely was just Masaya in disguise) Diipu Buru (deep blue) appeared in his bluish dimension thingy to find almost every sugar-filled substance known (to Taruto) waiting for him. Shortly after this was the part when Kisshu got the headache and was also put under house arrest.

"KISSHU!" Pai called opening the golden eyed alien's door. Flinching at the increase of volume compared to 6.66 seconds ago, Kisshu whined:

"Why does god hate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Pai, a little taken aback by the random question gave Kisshu a weird look but continued.

"Well, I'd write you a list but I only have about 666 sheets of paper with me currently, and I fear it might not be nearly enough." Kisshu just scowled. "By the way, Diipu Buru-sama has been so kind to remove you from House Arrest."

At this Kisshu's ears perked up in disbelief and he turned around to face Pai so to be sure he wasn't lying. "REALLY?"

"Yes." Pai answered, and as he was leaving the cluttered room filled with Ichigo pictures he added: "By the way, you start school tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

You people should knbow how lazy i am by now. but i swear to Kisshu (aka god) thAt i'll do the next chapter tomorrow. and it'll be long.


	2. Chapter 1 New Uniforms

HEHHEHHEH…DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I WOULD DO THE FIRST CHAPTER SOON? and you thought I was crazy…and this one's actually one page long -feels so proud of self- anyway, for covenants' sake, we'll just pretend that all the Myuu Myuu's go to the same school ok?

DISCLAIMER: I hereby disclaim that I'm trying to claim Tokyo Myuu Myuu as my own.

Chapter 1: new uniforms

It was around 5 the next morning and Kisshu had just woken up. But instead of getting up, he just yawned nonchalantly and closed his eyes again. He was hoping if Pai thought he was asleep then he would get to miss school. As he had learned yesterday ((sometime after I stopped the prologue)) Diipu Buru decided he no longer wanted to deal with the three so instead commanded them to go to a human school. This, to Kisshu, did NOT sound fun or even mildly amusing, since if he got into any trouble he was told he would be put on house arrest. FOR A YEAR. As expected, Pai came to wake Kisshu at around 5:15. This gave the three just enough time to find out how NOT to use a toaster for making breakfast and get to the human school by 7:00 ((yes. it takes them THAT long. and that's without the explosions.)) . Opening the door enough to make sure Kisshu got and unpleasantly bright light shining in his eyes Pai simply called "It's time for school. Are you awake?"

"…No…" Kisshu whispered hoping Pai would just leave him alone. It wasn't until seconds later that he realized that if he had in fact been sleeping he wouldn't have replied at all. He cursed his stupidity and hoped Pai hadn't heard him.

"Well then, that's too bad." Pai stated indicating that he HAD heard Kisshu's Idiotic response. (Kisshu curses himself again). "I thought you would be excited to be going to the same school as Momomiya Ichigo." From the time he said this and closed the door it took the green haired alien approximately 6.3 seconds to change his clothes and get to the kitchen in time to stop Pai from putting more lucky charms in the microwave (again). Pai just smirked.

"I'LL go wake Taruto" Kisshu smiled evolly while shoving the remaining not exploded/burnt/currently-on-fire lucky charms into his mouth. Pai just stared and felt like slapping Kisshu for eating so….barbarically. Kisshu soon finished and got the only can of whipped-cream Diipu Buru HADN'T destroyed and headed off towards the youngest alien's room.

A few minutes later Kisshu waltzed back into the kitchen with a satisfied grin on his face. "Well I think that did the trick."

"KIIIIIISHUUUUUUUU!" Taruto shirked storming into the kitchen completely covered in the whip cream. Kisshu tried to respond with something witty, but instead jus laughed uncontrollably.

Pai, not wanting to cause a screen added coolly: "Go and wash up. Then we'll go and get out uniforms."

Mumbling something not PG13 Taruto unhappily stormed back out of the room in a similar nature to which he had entered. Kisshu just laughed and waved.

About 20 minutes later the three aliens arrived at school and went into the bathrooms to get changed into their new uniforms. Both Pai and Kisshu finished fairly quickly and waited together outside for Taruto, who was taking an unnaturally slow time to get changed. "KISSHU." Taruto growled just sticking his head out of the bathroom door.

"Eh?" Kisshu snickered pulling Taruto out more so all could see him in his Girl's uniform–Clad glory. Taruto turned bright and looked like he wanted nothing more than to stab the green haired alien.

"Well, Kisshu." Pai mused at the skirt and puffy top. "That's the last time I put you in charge of ordering ANYTHING."

Alright,alright i KNOW. it's short. but i'm working on it ok. THANK JOO REVIEWERS! please review more! I LOVE YOU ALL (but mostly kisshu)


	3. Chapter 2 First Classes

Aliens Plus School Equals BOOM

Chapter 2 - Taruto's First Class

I'm really sorry I didn't update! Until this morning I had completely forgotten I had even written this story -sigh- Gomen.

Disclaimer: After all the times I've had to write a disclaimer it get's hard to think up something original. So I'll just say it: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MYUU MYUU (and were still trying to figure out weather or not Barbie is actually Masaya in disguise, sorry it's taking so long.)

"Damn you Kisshu..." Taruto muttered a bored expression on his face as he kicked the girls' uniform he had previously set fire to. Now that he had gotten a uniform that DIDN'T consist of poofy sleeves and a skirt he decided he'd better (as much as he didn't want to) go to class. Quickly reading over his schedule he noticed first period was English. "Blah." He commented as he made his way towards what appeared to be a seeming uneventful class with stupid, boring, and humanish humans.

Somewhere on the opposite side of the building Pai realized he'd forgotten to mention that Ichigo wasn't the only Myuu going to this school. But he shrugged off the thought knowing Taruto would soon enough find that out.

When the youngest alien reached his classroom he found his teacher already waiting for him outside the door. He sighed again. This woman did not look promising. For one thing, she was wearing overly brightly colored clothes (quite frankly it reminded him of that woman working at Limited Too see story: Banana Tears Chapter 5. NOT a pleasant memory). Also the way she talked made him feel like a child. (Not a very happy child either). Finally Taruto decided to just walk in the classroom and she if she'd stop talking about rules he seriously doubted he'd ever follow. Opening the door he quickly realized he'd made the wrong choice. Before he could step in the room or even make a face of disgust he was tackled and forcibly glomped nearly to death by a certain annoying blond girl.

"TARU-TARU NA NO DA!" Purin screamed using what appeared to be her maximum lung capacity. While Taruto struggled to get enough air to scream 'Don't call me that!' or 'let go!' some other equally annoying looking girls began to laugh and make comments like 'he looks like a girl' or 'what a funny name!'.

While the youngest alien was still struggling to free himself from the monkey-girl's grasp one of the other girls (Purin's friend... just for the hell of it let's call her Ethalsin.) came over and pulled on one of Taruto's pigtails. "Let's braid his hair!" she squealed and the other girls (including Purin) cheered in approval.

/_Kisshu. You **WILL **pay for this. _/ Taruto thought attempting to gnaw off one of the arms of the many girls who were playing with his hair.

Meanwhile, Kisshu was still wandering around the halls looking for the gym class he was supposed to be in (In case anyone doesn't remember the end of Crimson tears, he doesn't have the BEST sense of direction.). Cursing at the useless map, Kisshu threw it to the floor and started jumping on it repeatedly and swearing at it. Pausing for a minute he watched two small children run past with terrified looks on their faces, and for the first time In Kisshu's life he realized that he might actually SCARE people. Ignoring the thought he looked up at the door right in front of him that read 'GYM'. "Damnit." Kisshu sighed opening the door to see Ichigo's surprised face.

"Kisshu...?" The pink haired girl asked slightly taken aback. "What are you...?" Before she could finish her sentence, the gym teacher started yelling and Ichigo was ushered back to the girls' side of the gym.

/_OMFG. God DOES love me o_/ Kisshu thought in amazement as he watched Ichigo kick a soccer ball around with some other not-as-attractive girls. Not realizing that he was in the middle of the same game on the boys' side, he cried out in surprise when a ball bounced off his head. "What the hell-!" He yelled turning around to find the culprit to be none other than Masaya Aoyoma. A twisted smile on his face, Kisshu decided that already he LOVED this school. Masaya flinched from his place in front of the goal.

"You know you didn't get ONE shot in the goal." Another classmate informed Kisshu after the game was over.

"Who was aiming for the GOAL!" Kisshu laughed as Masaya was being escorted by the nurse to the next class to make sure he didn't suffer any damage from the soccer ball-inflicted bruises covering most of his body.

With a blank expression on his face, Pai opened the door to his first classroom, chemistry. He wasn't expecting anything to even come close to meeting his expectations academically as he had already mastered everything that could be learned in a human school system (but he wasn't about to argue with Diipu Buru over it). When he opened the door, for the first time in his life he felt an absolute and paralyzing fear, so great it threatened to overwhelm him. **FANGIRLS**.

"Oh my god It's PAI-sama!" One of them screamed.

"He sot HOTT!" Cried another.

Before he knew it he was completely and utterly surrounded.

Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun. Ok chapter 2 is finished! AND IT'S TWO PAGES!

-gasp- -new record- -omfghhisf!-


End file.
